User blog:Codgod13/Ultimate Terrorist: Vladimir Makarov vs Ocelot
Vladimir Makarov, the russian ultranationalist who single-handedly launched World War 3 and is the mastermind behind one of the most shocking events in gaming history, vs Ocelot, the russian double-agent who crippled all of modern civilization and is known as one of the greatest villains in gaming history! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST?! vs Ocelot Equipment *some portions of the fight will take place in dimly lit areas. 544px-A.jpg|Survival knife 1956prime2.jpg R870PoliceMagnum.jpg|Remington 870 M16A2.jpg|M16A1 Stoner63.jpg|Stoner 63 500px-Type69RPG.jpg|RPG-7 X Factors Physicality=81 While Ocelot had very rigorous training and is an expert in hand-to-hand, what eventually brings it down is his age, which decreases his strength. Tactics=96 Revolver Ocelot is an expert tactician, actually tricking the main charater Snake into creating Outer Heaven (a world in total chaos). Experience=100 This guy has been pulling strings since the cold war to execute Big Boss's will, has been in combat scenarios, torture scenarios, gunfights, he has seen it all. Psychological Health=64 This guy is being possessed by his left arm... yeah I dont get it either. Stealth=97 This guy was working for so many different orginizations and betrayed so many of them it isn't even funny. Training=88 The KGB get the job done. Vladimir Makarov Equipment Stainless-AUS-8-Steel-Hunting-Knife-With-Micarta-Hahndle.jpg|tactical knife IMIDesertEagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Original-terminator-2-hero-winchester-shotgun-comparison-vintage-x1200-x1200.jpg|Model 1887 AK47.png|AK-47 Menu mp weapons wa2000.png|WA2000 GP-30 grenade launcher.jpg|GP-25 X Factors Physicality=100 We have all seen what Spetsnaz training does to a person. this guy is trained to ignore pain. Tactics=90 This guy started world war 3 with six guys and a couple machine guns. Gotta give credit where credit is due. Experience=87 He has been a commander in two different national conflicts, but not as many as Ocelot. Psychological health=80 While not being possessed by an arm, Makarov is still a total sociopath. Stealth=80 While his training must have given him some form of stealth, we never actually see him doing anything with it. Training=95 Again, we know what spetsnaz training does. The Battle The world is at war. Vladimir Makarov has murdered hundreds of people at Zakheav International Airport, and the United States is blamed. The few who know about the true culprit have tried and failed to kill him. But one person was not accounted for. The ultimate double agent. He knew everything, and this man was setting events in motion was ruling his plan. This man... was Ocelot. He was going to kill Vladimir Makarov. In the Oasis Hotel, Arabian Peninsula: Vladimir Makarov is sitting in a lobby seat, furious that the war has been ended and planning a new strike. Then, a huge explosion. The hotel falls, and as it does, the terrorist dives out of the back door, his inner guard all dead. He sees a man walking away toward an armored car, and sees a dead guard with a WA2000. Makarov picks up the sniper rifle and fires at Ocelot, but misses due to the flames. Ocelot quickly breaks into a run toward the car, as two other sons of liberty jump out of the car with Stoners, but are quickly shot by the russian. Ocelot rolls out and grabs one of the stoners and starts firing at Makarov. The bullets smash into the WA2000, and it spun out of Makarov's hands. Makarov rolls away and hides behind a a fallen steel column. He sees an AK47 lying on the ground and picks it up. Ocelot continues to fire, but the column reflects the rounds. Makarov doesnt want to leave cover, so he continues to fire blindly. Ocelot runs out of bullets, and quickly jumps back into the van. He loads himself with weapons, and peeks out of the trunk of the car, shooting at Makarov, only to find him gone. He looks around and sees Makarov holding a thumper, and sprints away from the van, but is still knocked back by the blast as the car explodes. He sees Makarov loading another grenade, and fires a round at Makarov with his M4. It smashes him into the chest, but the body armor reflects the blow overall and saves his life. He fires his, but misses because of the shock the bullet gave him. The two run out of rifle ammo, and close in with shotguns. Ocelot charges at Makarov, and due to his shotgun having more range, he fires first. Makarov does a dive roll away, and fires his shotgun. Ocelot's vest breaks and the pellets penetrate his skin, but no more than an inch. He drops his shotgun, and pulls out his revolvers, firing at Makarov who is cocking his shotgun. The bullets break Makarov's vest, and he feigns death. Ocelot approaches with his pistol for the finishing blow, but Makarov kicks him back, shrugging off his vest and pulling out a knife. Ocelot backs off, takes off his ''vest, and ''his knife. The two begin to slash at each, Makarov gaining an edge due to his age. He kicks Ocelot back, but the old man retaliates by slashing his wrist, causing the russian to drop his knife. Makarov grabs Ocelot and smashes his hand, knocking his knife away. Makarov quickly draws his deagle and fumbles for a magazine while Ocelot draws his second revolver and clickly thumbs a round into the chamber. Both terrorists quickly aim, and Ocelot gets the first shot off, firing from the hip, and a bullet nails Makarov straight in the temple, and he gets thrown to the ground. The catalyst is finally dead. WINNER: Ocelot Expert's opinion: While Makarov had many more advanced weapons than Ocelot, Ocelot was a total tactical genius, and that's what won him the day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts